


Сиквелы и вбоквелы к циклу

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Вторая Вселенная [4]
Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: В комментах к МЗТ кто-то спросил, то ли почему Сесси устроила для бывшего этот спектакль с поцелуем, то ли почему тот повелся. Автор задумался и пришел к выводу, что тот ее все-таки не разлюбил. Просто испугался.О том что бабы все-таки стервы. Даже лучшие из них.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Rodolphus Lestrange/Alice Longbottom, Rodolphus Lestrange/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Вторая Вселенная [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536595
Kudos: 1





	1. За радугой

«Кстати, Снейпа тогда так и не нашли. Его не было ни среди живых, ни среди мертвых… В смысле, поисковые заклинания его не обнаруживают, и в то же время его портрет не появился в Зале Славы». («Здесь и Там», гл. 14)

***

Собеседник... Кажется, он говорил, как его зовут, но за время поиска она слышала столько имен, что давно привыкла называть всех одинаково... Собеседник закончил рассказ. Взгляд блекло-голубых глаз, пошарив по лицу и фигуре, остановился в вырезе рубашки. Впрочем, Сесси поняла все правильно: еще пару дней назад выяснила, что кошельки в этом мире принято носить на шее. Жалко, конечно, что не раньше: тогда тот воришка на рынке отделался бы хорошей оплеухой, а не... Черт, даже вспоминать стыдно!  
  
Сесси выложила на стол золотую монету, достала вторую и покрутила в пальцах.  
– У вас нет его... – больше всего хотелось сказать "колдографии", но давно выучила, что есть места, где не знают, что это такое. – Его изображения?  
– Как знал, – усмехнулся Собеседник. Вытащил из кармана клочок бумаги, протянул. Простое фото, неподвижное. Еще и черно-белое, вернее, серо-желтое. – Как известно, Он не любит, когда его фотографируют. Даже в «Энциклопедии» портрета нет. Это один мой знакомый щелкнул, из самого дальнего ряда. Никто и не заметил.  
  
Это был он.  
Точно – он!  
Ни капли не изменившийся за то время, что они не виделись. Кстати, неизвестно, сколько его тут прошло. Сама Сесси порой чувствовала себя усталой и состарившейся лет на двести. Интересно, а вдруг она и правда теперь старше? Вот смешно будет! А ведь было время, когда Северус казался почти таким же недосягаемо взрослым, как дядя и тетя.  
  
– Спасибо, – вторая монета перешла к новому владельцу. – Я должна его увидеть, – сказала вроде бы себе, но тот услышал.  
– Это невозможно. Разве что вы умеете проходить сквозь стены.  
  
Сесси пожала плечами. Сквозь стены – не умела, но ни одна дверь не могла ее остановить. С детства. Странная особенность, последствия магической травмы. Впрочем, для людей определенного сорта... очень притягательная особенность.  
  
– Значит, это правда, – Собеседник уже не улыбался, смотрел куда-то мимо ее плеча. Сесси не стала оборачиваться: все равно ничего нового не увидит. В первый раз испугалась до трясучки, а сейчас даже не шелохнулась. – У вас есть то, что нам нужно, мисс. Что нам очень нужно. Ваш необыкновенный талант. Будете благоразумны – останетесь живы. Какое-то время.  
За спиной засопели, и вот уже у горла нечто холодное и острое. Наверняка один из дурацких местных кинжалов, кривых и неудобных: в ножны не сунешь, из-за пояса быстро не выдернешь. Зато ночью в опустевшем переулке таким работать хорошо. Или в трактире с паршивой репутацией, куда девушке точно соваться не следовало даже с провожатым. А уж если одна пошла – туда ей и дорога, и не пожалеет никто.  
– Спасибо за честность, – качнула ресницами. Тихо позвала: – Бродяга!  
  
Небольшой, размером с собаку, белесый дракон с прозрачными радужными крыльями появился возле их столика. На самом деле, конечно, просто стал видимым. Стена огня поднялась до самого потолка, окружив их столик, отрезав, спрятав от остальных ее, Собеседника и его помощника с кинжалом. Тот вскрикнул, рука дрогнула, за воротник потекло теплое-липкое.  
  
– Скажите мальчику, чтобы убрал ножик, раз обращаться с ним не умеет. Мне его пламя – указала на Бродягу, – не опасно, а от вас через пару минут обгорелые угольки останутся.  
Собеседник если и удивился, то вида не подал.  
– Ваш дракон?  
– Мой. Только это линдворм, – зачем-то уточнила. – У вас еще остались ко мне вопросы?  
  
Пламя то удалялось на пару-тройку дюймов, то снова приближалось. У мальчишки-помощника, давно убравшего кинжал от горла Сесси, задымилась рубашка. Судорожно захлопал себя по руке, но ни слова не сказал. «Дрессированый», – усмехнулась про себя.  
  
Зато Собеседник не обращал внимания ни на тлеющую куртку, ни на явную издевку ее последней фразы. Улыбнулся широко и приветливо, «по-настоящему», на секунду напомнив Сесси дядю Гомеса. Из того получился бы настоящий предводитель разбойников.  
– Значит, вы летаете между мирами на драконе, пытаясь разыскать какого-то парня?  
– Линдвормы не летают, – снова не удержалась, процитировала учебник. – И ноги у них слабые, устает быстро – приходится на руки брать.  
– Еще лучше. – Усмехнулся, но смотрит с интересом и даже восхищением, что ли? – А стоит ли тот парень того, чтобы ради него болтаться по разным вселенным с драконом на руках?.. Похоже, стоит, – решил, не успела Сесси и рта раскрыть. – И почему-то мне кажется, что вы его найдете. В любом случае – удачи, мисс.  
  
***  
  
– Мисс Адамс, уверяю вас, вы ошиблись, – Северус Снейп прошелся по комнате. Охранник попытался было встать между ним и Сесилией, но Снейп махнул рукой, и тот застыл у стены.  
– Сев, я не перепутаю тебя ни с кем! – подошла, протянула руку к его виску. Охранник снова дернулся. Холодный взгляд черных глаз – и опять стоит смирно. И такой же взгляд – на нее; непривычно-то как, прямо мурашки по коже. – Этот шрам, помнишь? – коснулась пальцами левой брови. – Ты приехал ко мне на каникулы, я учила тебя играть в кводпод, и квод – это мяч такой – взорвался совсем рядом. Я тогда испугалась, и ты, вместо того чтобы залечить царапину, меня успокаивал. Сев, как же ты мог все забыть?  
Он покачал головой:  
– Мисс Адамс, этот шрам у меня с детства.  
– И как он у тебя появился?  
– Я... – Снейп задумался, – я не обязан отчитываться перед какой-то...  
– Ты не знаешь! Потому что это неправда, не было у тебя такого детства. Не было ничего, о чем написано в вашей дурацкой «Энциклопедии». Почему в ней нет ни одного твоего портрета?  
– Я не люблю фотографироваться, это известно каждому, кто хоть раз...  
– Чушь! Просто у них не было ни одной твоей детской фотографии! Ты появился здесь уже взрослым, Сев!  
Он помолчал, потом снова взглянул равнодушно:  
– Допустим, я не помню ничего из своего прошлого. «Энциклопедия» и все, кто меня здесь окружает, говорят одно. Вы – другое. Почему я должен верить именно вам?  
«Потому что ты меня любил», – хотела ответить, но промолчала. Именно: «любил». А теперь не любит. Может, развернуться и уйти, и пусть остается со своей Правительницей, или как ее там? Кажется, он тут счастлив. Она же хотела убедиться, что с ним все в порядке? Вот, убедилась, можно проваливать.  
– Мы можем поговорить наедине? – «Если согласится – это точно он, мой Северус. И никуда я не уйду!»  
– Уверен, что это ничего не даст. Впрочем, как хотите. – оглядел с ног до головы: – Оружия при вас нет... Не считать же им вашу дурацкую палку.  
  
Не считать, это точно. Заклинания в этом мире не работали, Сесилия уже убедилась. Но магия – и Бродяги, и ее собственная, та, что в крови, что не зависит от заклинаний – никуда не делась.  
  
На выходе один из охранников замешкался:  
– Ваша зверушка, мисс Адамс...  
– Кусается, – перебила она его. – Руки лучше держать подальше. Только для тебя, – повернулась к Снейпу, – он не опасен. Он знает тебя, это ведь ты дал ему имя, «Бродяга». Еще смеялся, говорил, что Блэк взбесится, когда узнает, что в честь него назвали бледного глиста-переростка. Линдвормы ведь, когда вылупляются, похожи на змей, лапы потом вырастают, а крылья вообще редкость. Блэк, Сириус – его ты тоже не помнишь? Ну, что головой мотаешь? Ты вообще представляешь, что с ним было, когда ты за эту чертову Арку свалился? А что со мной было?!  
– Мисс Адамс. Сколько раз мне надо повторить, что даже если я... если это тело когда-то принадлежало тому, кого вы разыскиваете... Этого человека уже нет. Допустим, он испытывал к вам некие чувства... Я на это не способен.  
– «Некие чувства?!» Да чтоб ты сдох, Сев! – подбежала, вцепилась в его руку. Поток рвущейся наружу магии было не остановить... А вот перенаправить – вполне возможно. Смотреть прямо в глаза, как же хорошо, что он свои не отводит, и заклинания не нужно...  
– Somewherе-e over the rainbow... – прошептала Сесилия.  
  
_Зареванная девчонка в подвале Мунго встает, держась за протянутую ей руку – сильную, надежную. Идет рядом, не отпуская, и серые плиты пола превращаются в дорогу из ярко-желтого кирпича, дорогу в сказку._  
  
– Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true...  
  
_– Сев! – несется к нему через весь зал, парадный зал поместья Адамсов. – Ты приехал! Теперь у меня настоящее Рождество!_  
  
– Way above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me...  
  
_Пятнадцатилетняя Сесси подбежала, чтобы, как и раньше, повиснуть на шее, и остановилась смущенно: они вдруг стали почти одного роста. И Северус растерялся, обнял неловко: «Ты так выросла!»_  
  
– Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I  
  
_Черное озеро и тот самый вяз, при виде которого у него всплывали не самые лучшие воспоминания.  
  
– Сесси, что ты делаешь?!  
– Целую тебя. А что, не нравится?  
«Очень, очень нравится!»  
– Мы сидим на открытом месте! Половина Хогвартса может это увидеть! Твое дело – рисковать ли собственной репутацией, но я-то преподаватель!  
– Да, это ужасно! Теперь твои студенты узнают, что профессор Снейп умеет...  
«Целоваться? Любить?»_  
  
«Ты все еще умеешь это, Сев?!»  
  
– Why, oh why can't I?  
  
Она умолкла, отпустила его руку. Северус покачал головой:  
– Мерлин, чтобы так фальшивить – нужен особый талант. А голос! Таким только драконов и пугать. Я ведь тебе об этом уже говорил... Сесси?  
  
***  
  
**Из «Истории Хогвартса», глава «Первый учебный год после победы»:**  
_... Большие изменения произошли и в преподавательском составе школы. Во-первых, должность учителя по защите от темных искусств согласился занять Родольфус Лестрейндж, бывший сторонник Лорда Волдеморта и легендарная личность времен войны 1995-1998. Преподавать магловедение была приглашена Арабелла Фигг, в свое время бывшая няней двух национальных героев: Гарри Поттера и Невилла Лонгботтома. Ее восемнадцать котов стали новой достопримечательностью школы, наряду с Гигантским Кальмаром и Дракучей ивой._  
Но самым удивительным было возвращение в школу профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа, бесследно пропавшего летом 1996-го. Где профессор Снейп провел эти два года, так и осталось тайной.


	2. Драбблосиквел к "Между Здесь и Там"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В комментах к МЗТ кто-то спросил, то ли почему Сесси устроила для бывшего этот спектакль с поцелуем, то ли почему тот повелся. Автор задумался и пришел к выводу, что тот ее все-таки не разлюбил. Просто испугался.  
О том что бабы все-таки стервы. Даже лучшие из них.

Джеймс Хоторн, самый молодой глава департамента магического правопорядка за последние сто лет, прошелся мимо фонтана. Присел было на край, но тут же вскочил, будто обжегшись. Оглянулся: не смеется ли кто? Никто даже не смотрел в его сторону, но Хоторн все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Казалось, что каждый из проходивших мимо магов, эльфов или гоблинов мысленно потешался:  
«Гляньте, такая важная шишка – и торчит у фонтана, будто школьник! Ждет бывшую жену, которая бросила его ради старика – Пожирателя Смерти!»  
  
Собственно, именно ради этого он и стоял в Атриуме, опаздывая на работу уже на восемь минут. Впрочем, там ему слова никто не скажет: начальство не «опаздывает», оно «задерживается». А что оставалось делать: поговорить с Сесси он сможет, только если встретит ее здесь, в министерстве. Пять его писем она проигнорировала, на шестое ответила – одной фразой. Из дюжины слов там цензурными были только его имя и... х-м-м... «предлоги направления».  
  
***  
  
Мерлин, ну разве можно столько времени злиться?! Да, он был... неправ. Сделал глупость – а кто их никогда не делал? Испугался... А кто бы на его месте?.. Тем более, он же извинился! Сказал, что сможет привыкнуть к тому, как она выглядит. Что сделает над собой усилие. Должна она понять, на какую жертву он готов пойти ради того, чтобы быть с ней?  
Сесси ведь не дура, в отличие от этой, как ее там? С которой он встречался последние полгода? Так привык называть ее «Лав-лав», что настоящее имя давно забыл. Да оно наверняка такое же глупое, как она сама. Мерлин, с ней даже секс был глупым, не поверил бы раньше, что такое возможно. То ли дело с Сесси! Пусть она часто была резкой, нетерпимой, пусть вечно говорила все, что думала, порой приводя его в бешенство, заставляя брызгать слюной и орать про упертых идиоток-хаффлпаффок. Но все равно это было лучше тупого обожания в бессмысленно-синих глазах Лав-лав.  
  
Вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос:  
  
– А я говорю, что многоразовый портключ ему нужен!  
Пожилой маг, в котором Хоторн узнал главу департамента по контролю над волшебными тварями, только руками развел:  
– Ты представляешь, сколько будет стоить портключ на территорию Хогвартса? Не говоря уж о том, что его может выдать только директор школы по запросу от главы... То есть, от меня?  
– Так запросите! Или сами будете ловить эту дрянь! – она сунула начальнику под нос стопку пергаментов. Верхний отлетел в сторону, Хоторн поймал его, машинально взглянул – там была нарисована какая-то гадость, похожая на каппу, но почему-то с парой дюжин паучьи лапок. – Мне нужна помощь Хагрида, и портключ у него будет! И не надо говорить о цене: той суммы, которую выплатили нам Малфои за отлов гремучей злоехидны, которая сожрала у них двух павлинов, хватит, чтобы обеспечить годовыми абонементами все министерство... А-а, привет, Джимми. Спасибо, – она забрала у него листок и вошла в лифт. Хоторн протолкнулся следом, закрыл за собой дверь, ткнув значком «Особые полномочия» в сторону возмутившихся было ожидавших:  
– Департамент магического правопорядка проводит расследование!  
  
Сесси удивленно подняла брови. Коснулась кнопки:  
– Тебе второй?  
– Неважно. Нам надо поговорить!  
Насмешливый взгляд в ответ.  
– Сесси, ты совершаешь ошибку!  
– Да ну?  
– Это человек – пожиратель смерти!  
– Да ну-у?  
  
Издевается. А может, его просто посадить, этого Лестрейнджа? И повод придумывать не нужно будет, тем более, при его, Джеймса Хоторна, возможностях. Глядишь, она и станет сговорчивее? Нет, это все-таки... неспортивно. Все равно что расписаться в том, что он, при его молодости, привлекательной (если без ложной скромности) внешности и регалиях, проигрывает какой-то мрази!  
  
– Может, хватит «нукать»?  
– Да н...  
– Что, что ты в нем нашла?! Ему сто лет, полжизни провел в Азкабане, и ты прекрасно знаешь, за что именно он туда попал! Чем он лучше меня?  
  
***  
  
Сесси глубоко вздохнула. Медленно досчитала до трех – лифт как раз миновал пятый этаж, скоро выходить.  
«Что ты в нем нашла?»  
И как можно ответить идиоту?  
  
«То, что он никогда меня не предаст.  
Никогда не уйдет именно в тот момент, когда нужна его помощь.  
То, что он бы прыгнул – точно прыгнул бы! – за мной в чертову огненную пропасть, хоть он в жизни в этом не признается!  
То, что рядом с ним даже жуткое Межмирье стало сказкой.  
То, что я его люблю».  
  
Сесси усмехнулась, нарочито полюбовалась на сверкавшее крупным бриллиантом обручальное кольцо.  
  
– У Руди, знаешь ли, много достоинств... Но мне хватило бы и того, что у него больше член.  
  
Лифт остановился, и она вышла, то ли сделав вид, то ли действительно на расслышав тихого, будто придушенного: «Зараза!»


	3. Бал в министерстве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всяческий романс и флафф с элементами ПВП.  
В основном Родольфус/Алиса, но упоминается и Рабастан/Белла, Невил/Ханна и Снейп/Сесси.  
Примерное время - первая зима после победы.  
Просто кусочек мирной жизни.  
(Там)

К началу Родольфус опоздал – педсовет затянулся. И почему директриса решила, что именно он лучше всех проведет переговоры с попечительским советом? Потому что был двойным агентом, а значит, умеет пудрить мозги? Так Снейп им тоже был, как выяснилось. Впрочем, после возвращения из-за Арки и скоропостижной женитьбы на своей «девице с драконом» тот стал куда покладистей. На первом же уроке добавил Хаффлпаффу пять баллов и Гриффиндору три. На факультатив к нему полшколы напросилось – всех взял.  
Того и гляди, скоро начнет отзываться на дурацкую кличку, которую студенты придумали: «Профессор Снейп — раз!» Нетрудно предположить, что есть и «профессор Снейп — два». С нынешнего года уход за магическими существами преподает.  
С «номером вторым» ладить еще проще, чем с первым. Главное, не называть вечно таскающегося за ней огнедышащего глиста «драконом». Потому что «Как вообще можно не знать, что это линдворм?!»  
  
Сам Родольфус на удивление легко влился в ряды преподавателей. Впрочем, после работы с «Основателями» его мало чем можно было напугать.  
  
«Основатели»...  
Родольфус часто вспоминал их, гадал, как они там, без него. Дала ли мисс Боунс мистеру Гольдштейну, или тот так и смотрит на нее щенячьими глазами, стараясь запудрить мозги формулами высшей трансфигурации?  
А Драко? Нашел родственную душу или по прежнему один против всех?  
Но больше всего, само собой, он беспокоился о Невилле. О «своем Невилле», как называл его. Чтобы отличать от этого, местного — счастливчика, никогда не навещавшего родителей в Мунго, героя и красавца, недавно — к огорчению половины юных ведьм Англии — женившегося на своей блондинке.  
  
***  
  
Алису он заметил сразу же, как вошел в зал: стояла неподалеку от стола с закусками, беседовала со своей невесткой. Вид у той был какой-то бледный. Вот девчонка взглянула на нее несчастным взглядом и быстро прошла на балкон.  
  
Кажется, настал подходящий момент привлечь к себе внимание? Но Льиса уже и сама его заметила, улыбнулась, пошла через зал, покачивая бедрами. Платье на ней было черное, длинное и закрытое от шеи до пяток. Понятно – кто-то, может, и развлекается здесь, на приеме, а она работает. К беседе с Фаджем о закупке нового оборудования Льиса неделю готовилась.  
– Спасибо, что пришел, – она пожала ему руку. – Мне еще с министром ругаться, а когда ты рядом – все-таки спокойнее.  
– Потому что могу подойти и заимперить, если начнет выёживаться?  
Оценила шутку, хмыкнула.  
– Просто спокойнее, – сказала таким тоном, что Родольфуса бросило в жар. Черт, ведь до сих пор иногда не верится, что они наконец-то вместе. И никакого Фрэнка в пределах досягаемости. Или, еще хуже, этого… двойника. Кстати…  
– Тут разведка донесла, что когда вы ходили на подобное мероприятие с моим двойником, платье на тебе было куда короче.  
Льиса на секунду смутилась:  
– Уважаю твою разведку.  
И вдруг взглянула хитро:  
– А она не уточнила, что в тот раз на мне были трусы, а сейчас – нет?  
– К-как н-нет? – подобного он точно не ожидал. Вот тебе и взрослая серьезная женщина, начальство аврорское! Нет, она что, действительно?!  
Но Льиса уже прощально провела по его предплечью:  
– Мне пора, министр заждался. А тебя – попечители.  
И направилась к Фаджу, все так же покачивая бедрами. Родольфус изо всех сил старался понять, правду она сказала и пошутила. Но чертово платье, сверху подчеркивавшее все изгибы фигуры, ниже талии расширялось, не позволяя ничего разглядеть.  
  
До попечителей Родольфус не дошел – перехватила Белла, пару месяцев назад снова ставшая миссис Лестрейндж.  
– Поздравь меня!  
Родольфус машинально поздравил, не отрывая глаз от спины Алисы. Нет, она же не всерьез?  
– Я беременна!  
– В смысле? – так же, не задумываясь, пробормотал.  
Белла встряхнула его за плечи:  
– Руди, ты совсем идиот?!  
– А-а… Что ты сказала?  
Белла медленно, будто действительно считала его придурком, повторила, и он – уже искренне – порадовался за них с Басти.  
– Значит, у меня скоро будет племянник?  
– Племянница. Ну, что опять задумался? – кулак Беллы, маленький, но твердый, как железо, впился в плечо.  
– Слушай… – теперь Фадж с Алисой отошли к одной из колонн, этот придурок еще и жестикулировал, как ветряная мельница, не разглядеть ничего. – Белла, ты не знаешь, можно ли как-то догадаться, есть на человеке трусы или нет? Ну, может, есть какие-то приметы или там?..  
Белла расхохоталась, взлохматила его волосы:  
– Ру-уди, дорогой, эта женщина тебя доконает! А я-то считала, что ты арифмометр ходячий, чурка бесчувственная! – Повернулась, чтобы уходить и вдруг хитро прищурилась: – Нет.  
– Что – «нет»?  
– Нельзя догадаться. Невозможно. Проверяй опытным путем!  
И скрылась в толпе. Вот же язва, вся в мамочку стала!  
  
Опытным путем, говоришь?  
  
– Господин министр, мне, представителю Хогвартса, нужно срочно обсудить с представителем аврората возможность ознакомления старшекурсников с основными методами и условиями работы, – придумывал он на ходу. – Нет, мистер Шеклболт отправил меня к начальнику следственного отдела.  
Фадж если и хотел что-то возразить, то, взглянув на его решительную физиономию, быстренько передумал.  
  
Родольфус сжал руку Алисы и потащил за собой. Куда – сам не знал. Вышел в коридор, свернул пару раз. Толкнул дверь в какую-то комнату. Заперто. В следующую… поддалась. Внутри было темно, видимо, они попали в чей-то пустой кабинет.  
Свет включать не стал — что он, наощупь не разберется?  
  
– Руди, да какая муха тебя?.. – спросила Алиса, молчавшая всю дорогу – не иначе, от неожиданности.  
Он молча задрал ее бесконечную юбку.  
– Ого… А что министру потом скажешь? И Кингсли?  
– Совру что-нибудь, долго ли, умеючи, – пробормотал, прижимаясь губами к ее рту и чувствуя, как ее пальцы ловко ослабили ремень на ставших вдруг тесными брюках.  
  
Трусов на Алисе действительно не оказалось. Но даже если бы их там было десять пар, его это не остановило бы. И даже не особо задержало.  
  
***  
  
– Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, – улыбнулась она, перед входом в зал выпуская его руку.  
– Взаимно… Кстати, – вспомнилось вдруг, – у Беллы и Басти будет дочь.  
– Чудесно. А у Невилла и Ханны – мальчик. Так что скоро тебе предстоит самое страшное, что только может случиться с мужчиной: трахать бабушку, причем даже не став дедушкой.  
– Шутки у тебя… Думаю, я вполне смогу считать твоего внука нашим общим.  
«Особенно если представить, что это сын «моего» Невилла», – добавил мысленно, и сердце почти привычно сжалось. Все-таки, как бы Родольфус не радовался возвращению, тот мир стал ему слишком дорог.  
Алиса, будто почувствовав смену его настроения, сжала руку:  
– Пойдем, поздравим твоих.  
  
Но Родольфус не торопился войти.  
– Льиса… – Она взглянула удивленно. – Ты подумала над моим предложением?  
Она печально вздохнула:  
– Тяну время, надеясь, что ты сам перехочешь. Нет, Руди, правда – зачем все это? – быстро заговорила. – Я что, залетевшая шестикурсница, чтобы на мне обязательно жениться? И не надо про «моральный облик сотрудника аврората и преподавателя Хогвартса», ладно? Никому не должно быть дела до двух взрослых людей… Кстати, я уверена, что нас и так давно воспринимают, как пару – посмотри, все так доброжелательно смотрят, улыбаются… Так что не будем осложнять себе жизнь!  
  
На них и правда таращились, в основном с улыбками. Родольфус забеспокоился было, но решил, что это все его паранойя – следствие пожирательской деятельности, сменившейся не менее опасной преподавательской.  
  
Белла и Басти обнаружились возле стенда с послевоенными достижениями. Вскоре туда же подошли Поттеры и молодежь. Белла рассказывала о своем визите в Мунго, то и дело обращаясь к Лили Поттер за подтверждением правильности слов целителей. Женщины ее, похоже, прекрасно понимали, а вот мужчины – не очень. Джеймс Поттер попытался продемонстрировать свое новое изобретение – противную зеленую муху. Та сделала круг над их головами и… Орхидея на лацкане Невилла вытянула бледно-коричневый язык, поймала ее и снова свернулась.  
– Она и правда плотоядная! – обрадовался Невилл.  
– Пятьсот галеонов низзлу под хвост, – пробормотал Поттер. – Вернее, хищному растению под язык.  
– А что она должна была делать?  
Поттер вдруг смутился, отвернулся к столику с напитками.  
Алиса беспокойно оглядывалась, видимо, разыскивая Фаджа, но Родольфус обнял ее за плечи, притянул к себе, прошептав в ухо:  
– Даже не думай меня бросить в этом дурдоме!  
Ханна с каждой минутой зеленела все больше. Наконец не выдержала: жалобным голосом спросила, знает ли кто-нибудь, где туалет.  
– Идем, провожу, я туда уже два раза заглядывала.  
Белла взяла девчонку за руку и вдруг обернулась. «Наверняка сказать гадость напоследок», – подумал Родольфус и не ошибся.  
– Руди, – обратилась она к ним. – Вы, конечно, были великолепны… Но если еще раз решишь проводить подобные «эксперименты» в радиоточке… Выключай внешнюю связь, что ли?


	4. Взгляд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> флафф абсолютный и беспримесный.  
Родольфус/Сесси Адамс, воспоминание о Родольфус/Белла и Белла/Лорд.  
В 40 лет жизнь только начинается, это я уже точно знаю©  
(здесь)

_конец 70-х_  
  
— Мой Лорд! — выдохнула Белла и протянула было руки к нему, но Повелитель взглянул холодно, и она сделала вид, что просто поправляла прическу. А вот взгляд спрятать не удалось, да и не получилось бы: разве можно не заметить безграничного обожания, абсолютного принятия и огромной, всепоглощающей любви?  
Родольфус поморщился — очень надеясь, что незаметно. Отвернулся и встретился глазами с братом. Тот смотрел сочувственно, и это, почему-то, взбесило больше всего. Состроил зверскую рожу (можно подумать, на Басти это хоть когда-то действовало) и снова вернулся к обсуждению планов по обзаведению своим человеком в Отделе Тайн.  
  
Как он и думал, дать понять Басти, что личная жизнь брата и особенности его отношений с женой его не касаются, не удалось.  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы она на тебя так же смотрела? — спросил тем же вечером, глядя на него сквозь бокал с вином.  
Такого вопроса Родольфус не ожидал. Потому, наверное, не огрызнулся сразу, а задумался. А ведь и правда — всю жизнь считал, что не создан для бурных страстей, а в последнее время уверился в этом окончательно. К двадцати трем годам любой определится с приоритетами.  
— Tы прав... Не хотел бы. Я, наверное, слишком быстро устал бы от подобного.  
  
Да, так оно и было. Оставалось только согласиться с тем, кто сказал, что «если у тебя чего-то нет, скорей всего, оно тебе и не нужно». Вот и для него важней были собственные чувства (среди которых, если честно, преобладала ответственность). А все эти взгляды, ревность и прочее — для мальчишек.  
  
***  
  
_около 30-ти лет спустя_  
  
Адамс...  
Да, он так и не привык называть ее по имени — глупому, будто не ей принадлежащему. А его фамилию она когда-то наотрез отказалась брать: «Менять все документы в третий раз? Руди, скажи, что ты пошутил!»  
Адамс в их медовый месяц в Лас-Вегасе умудрилась проиграть в казино обручальное кольцо. А потом едва не угодила в тюрьму, применив к какому-то маглу «Конфундус». А ведь предупреждал же, что во всех казино строжайший запрет на магию! Но, как выяснилось, эта ненормальная еще и игроманка.  
Пришлось идти к администратору — разруливать неприятную ситуацию. И только для того, чтобы вместо благодарности услышать: «Ну, извини...»  
Она разбрасывает вещи — и ладно бы только свои! — уверяя, что нужное все равно найдется, а на остальное плевать. А когда он пытается объяснить, что не все способны жить в бардаке, пожимает плечами:  
— Ну, извини...  
Называет их собаку «ребенком», а дочь - «детенышем».  
Вечно притаскивает в дом всякое магическое зверье. Потом оно куда-то исчезает, но вот бесхвостая мантикора, помнится, задержалась почти на год. Зверюга, с теленка ростом, по-матерински опекала и «воспитывала» Реджи. А заодно Ралфи, их пса. Пыталась читать нотации Адамс, вечно пререкалась с Родольфусом и откликалась на дурацкую кличку «Котинька».  
Но больше всего Родольфусу запомнилось «пушистое нашествие» - когда у них (временно, само собой) поселилось сто восемнадцать клубкопухов. У какого-то придурка заклинило палочку в момент произнесения «размножающего», а домашний любимец оказался на пути заклинания. Часть из них удалось сплавить в зоомагазины, а часть просто исчезла — как Родольфус подозревал, не без помощи Котиньки. Не зря ее потом два дня тошнило розовым пухом.  
У Адамс на теле живого места нет. К следам пыток прибавилось еще несколько шрамов: по левому плечу когда-то мазнул хвостом-бритвой гебридский черный, а по лодыжке проехался глизень. Она каждый раз морщится, если приходится раздеваться не в полной темноте, и называет Родольфуса извращенцем, когда он гладит и целует эти следы бурной молодости и «интересной профессии». Профессия у Адамс и правда необычная — эксперт по обезвреживанию опасных магических существ. Впрочем, у него не хуже... можно держать пари: «кого раньше укокошат». Правда, при Адамс он о таком даже не заикается — с нее станется и поспорить.  
Ревнует он ее — понимая, что это глупо, нерационально, но тем не менее — кажется, ко всем на свете. Особенно к этому Уизли — брутальному красавцу с рыжими волосами до жопы. Адамс только смеется:  
— Ну, ты даешь! Мы с Чарли просто партнеры!  
— Мы с тобой тоже когда-то были «просто партнерами».  
В ответ — ехидная улыбка и вечное «Ну, извини!»  
  
А еще она все время смотрит на Родольфуса «тем самым» взглядом. Особенно если думает, что он не замечает. Глупая девчонка — разве можно не заметить такого безграничного обожания, абсолютного принятия и огромной, невозможной какой-то любви?  
Только вот почему-то Родольфус от этого совершенно не устает. Может, потому, что они совсем недавно вместе?  
Каких-то десять лет.


	5. Однажды в Америке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кроссовер с Bones  
Аннотация: истинные события эпизода 6.18 )) Останки хозяина телешоу "Разрушители легенд" найдены в дикой местности и кажется, что он был убит мифическим гибридом млекопитающего и рептилии, известным как чупакабра. Жертва пыталась разоблачить связанный с этим существом миф. Между тем интерн Винсент Найджел-Мюррей делает остальным членам команды шокирующие признания.

_Кемпер, Франция, 7:00 по местному времени_  
  
На голую спину упала холодная капля.  
Родольфус, не глядя, протянул руку, нащупал влажную ткань полотенца, дернул. В ответ — тихое ругательство. Адамс, попытавшись и не сумев победить в перетягивании полотенца, встряхнула мокрыми после душа волосами, обдав его фонтаном брызг. Родольфус рассмеялся — день начинался замечательно. Впрочем, как и почти все в последние годы.  
Пока раздумывал, не провести ли в постели лишние полчаса, – само собой, не тратя время на сон – она успела одеться. Значит, и ему пора.  
  
– Ты сегодня в офисе? – Адамс щелкнула застежкой от ремня, натянула водолазку. Сверху набросила мантию.  
– Первые полдня. Так что могу забрать Реджи и Ралфи, а после обеда тебе передам.  
– Нет, после обеда я не смогу! Меня на консультацию вызывают. В лесу неподалеку от Шарлоттсвилля, говорят, чупакабра завелась. Даже вроде как загрызла одного мужика.  
– И кто же это говорит?  
Адамс пожала плечами:  
– Маглы какие-то.  
Родольфус хмыкнул:  
– Маглы иногда не только чупакабру, но и зеленых чертей видят. Это еще не повод вызывать эксперта по опасным магическим тварям.  
– Тем не менее, я согласилась. И не надо так смотреть. Да, я терпеть не могу маглов, но ты же сам всегда говорил, что без разницы, кто платит. Кстати, это делает американское Министерство магии. Так что... Осталось придумать, куда девать детей. Эх, Андромеда сегодня работает, Нарцисса в Париже... Может, просто отправить в Мэнор?  
– Не «детей», а «дочь и собаку». Ралфи не ребенок, запомни это уже, Адамс. Он — пёс. А Люциус недолюбливает собак...  
– ...а Драко — детей... А их эльфы — всё наше семейство.  
– Потому что _кое-кто_ поддержал идиотский проект Грейнджер по их освобождению. Кстати... Ты же сама ругалась, когда в прошлый раз – после возвращения из Мэнора – наша дочь два дня учила всех павлиньему языку. Так что придумай что-нибудь другое. Или с возьми собой хотя бы ее, ты же мать!  
– А ты – отец.  
– Поверю на слово. Все, Адамс, тебе пора. Жду после обеда в моем офисе, – с этими словами Родольфус вручил жене банку с летучим порохом, коснулся губами ее щеки и вышел.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – пробурчала ему вслед Адамс. И со словами: «Лондон, Министерство магии», скрылась в камине.  
  
***  
  
_Вашингтон, США, 10:00 по местному времени_  
  
Ребекка Стинсон незаметно – или надеясь, что незаметно – коснулась пальцами виска, помассировала его. Бесполезно – головная боль и не думала униматься. Раздражало все: яркое солнце, вопящие дети, носившаяся туда-сюда здоровенная рыжая псина… Кстати, разве в этот парк можно с собаками? Ребекка огляделась, но таблички, запрещающей выгуливать их на детской площадке, на привычном месте не было. Скорей бы уже Сили появился, отдал чертову бумажку, на этот раз потрудившись заверить ее у нотариуса, и можно будет уйти.  
  
– Мама, мне жарко, – Паркер сбросил ей на колени куртку и снова убежал на газон, туда, где возле девчонки в темном платье прыгала собака.  
– Еще бы, так носиться! – пробурчала она ему вслед и тут же укорила себя: обычно Паркер с трудом выдерживал предписанные врачом полчаса прогулки, ныл, что ему скучно, просился домой. А тут скачет по парку уже второй час, учит какую-то девчонку играть в бейсбол. Он же не виноват, что именно сегодня Ребекка проснулась с жуткой мигренью и с тех пор мечтала только о том, чтобы оказаться в темной звуконепроницаемой комнате и спокойно там умереть.  
  
– Слушай, почему ты все время бьешь левой? – донесся голос сына.  
– Но мне так удобнее!  
– Все равно надо правой!  
– Хорошо.  
Девчонка переложила биту в правую руку, неуклюже размахнулась… Удар… Мячик взвился и полетел прямо в витражное окно соседнего дома. Ребекка ахнула, сидевшая рядом женщина в темном плаще подняла голову. Мячик вдруг застыл прямо в полете – видимо, столкнулся с каким-то проводом, развернулся и, пролетев почти по той же траектории, упал в ладонь Паркера.  
– Круто! – восхитился тот.  
– Еще бы! – ответила девчонка.  
Женщина вдруг вскочила.  
– Реджина! – позвала сердито. Собака тут же подскочила к ней, девчонка обернулась. – Я же тебя просила!  
– Мама, это не я!  
– А кто, по-твоему? Он? – кивнула на Паркера. – Или он? – На собаку.  
– Я решила, что ты. Нет? – девчонка смотрела растерянно.  
Женщина вдруг смутилась, пробормотала:  
– Дома поговорим, – и снова опустилась на скамью.  
Ребекка взглянула на нее удивлено: она бы ни за что не позволила своему ребенку вот так вот врать в глаза! Или она не видела, кто именно чуть не отправил мячик в окно? Что ж, в каждой семье свои правила.  
Ребекка откашлялась, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание незнакомки, завязать разговор и ненадолго отвлечься, но та уже снова уткнулась в книгу. Серая обложка, странное название: «Ксенобиология», и какая-то тварь с сотней зубов нарисована. Наверное, фэнтези или псевдонаучная ерунда про всякие «паранормальные явления». Надо же, сколько народу в последнее время увлеклось этой чушью!  
– Вы в это верите?  
Женщина подняла глаза от книги:  
– Не больше, чем в прочие сказки. Но надо же как-то убивать время?  
Ребекка согласно кивнула, стараясь не морщиться от боли. Судя по сочувственному взгляду, получилось не очень. К счастью, в конце аллеи уже показалась знакомая фигура.  
  
– Извини, тороплюсь, – Сили вытащил из кармана сложенный в четверть листок, расправил… – Так, не оно… Вот, держи, – на этот раз вытащил правильный. На одной из сторон темнело пятно. – Кажется, Ходжинс поставил на него какую-то свою дрянь. Хочешь, я сделаю новое?  
– Ну уж нет, – проворчала Ребекка, забирая у него разрешение для сына провести каникулы в Европе. Она его и так две недели ждала, а все Сили с его вечной занятостью!..  
Паркер как раз подбежал, повис у отца на шее. Впрочем, не слишком расстроился, услышав:  
– Извини, спешу.  
– Значит, увидимся позже, – согласился. Тут как раз подошла его подружка, встала чуть в стороне, придерживая собаку за ошейник. – Папа, познакомься – это Реджи, она из Франции, ее родители здесь в командировке.  
Девчонка приблизилась, и Ребекка наконец смогла ее рассмотреть: черные волосы заплетены в две тонкие косички, прямо как у Вензди из фильма про Аддамсов; темное платье, похожее на форменное, все в зеленых травяных пятнах, на правой туфельке почти оторвалась застежка.  
– Реджина Лестрейндж, – церемонно протянула она руку. Сили серьезно пожал ее, и дети тут же побежали обратно.  
– Пока, пап, – крикнул на прощание Паркер.  
Сили окинул взглядом соседку по скамейке, видимо, мать Реджины: фамильное сходство там явно прослеживалось. Те же черные волосы, только у матери убранные в хвост на затылке, лицо сердечком, темно-серые глаза. Вот она отложила книгу; и теперь что-то рассматривала в маленьком зеркальце, кажется, даже разговаривая с ним. Странная дамочка, честное слово странная!  
– Странная дамочка, – пробормотал вдруг Сили. Ребекка даже усмехнулась: нечасто у них совпадали мысли! – У нее в кармане плаща пистолет, модель точно не скажу, но не меньше тридцать восьмого калибра.  
– Что?! – вытаращилась на него Ребекка. – Но… – глупо было спрашивать, откуда он знает. В таких вещах Сили не ошибался. С другой стороны, у нее вполне могло быть и разрешение на оружие, и повод его носить даже на прогулку с дочерью. Не хочет же он выяснять это сейчас, на детской площадке?  
Может, Сили и хотел, но не вышло: снова схватился за карман, на этот раз достав телефон.  
– Агент Бут. Да, буду. Через пятнадцать минут. – он нажал на «отбой», попрощался, еще раз помахал Паркеру и пошел к выходу.  
– Нам тоже пора, – поднялась со скамейки «миссис Лестрейндж», как ее мысленно назвала Ребекка. – Реджи, Ралфи! – девчонка и собака оказались рядом с ней почти одновременно. – Извините, у вас листок в волосах застрял, – повернулась вдруг она к Ребекке. Коснулась виска – ощущение, как от кончика деревянной палки: видимо, она держала в руках карандаш.  
– До свидания, Паркер! Было приятно познакомиться, я тебе обязательно напишу! – пообещала на прощание девчонка. Когда Ребекка, поднявшись и отдав Паркеру куртку, оглянулась – аллея была пуста, странное семейство будто испарилось. И – невозможно поверить – бесследно исчезла мучившая ее все утро головная боль.  
Зато рядом со скамейкой вдруг появилась табличка, запрещавшая выгул собак. Вернее, она наверняка тут и была все время. Странные шутки порой откалывает мигрень!  
  
***  
  
Настроение Эндрю Хэкера, своего начальника, Бут определил бы как «будто после клизмы со скипидаром».  
– Как продвигается ваше расследование? Вы уже определили, кто именно загрыз жертву?  
Бут пожал плечами:  
– Пока нет. Умники настаивают на том, что это чупакабра. Сказочная тварь. Кости утверждает, что их не существует.  
– Вот и прекрасно. Одна… – он запнулся, – организация… Международная организация… Они настаивают на консультации с их специалистом. По некоторым причинам мы не можем им отказать. Это распоряжение президента, Бут.  
– Что? – мысль о том, что президент заинтересован в расследовании дела покусанного неизвестной тварью журналиста, не укладывалась в голове.  
– Что слышал. И не надо на меня так таращиться. Прямой приказ президента. Но это еще не самое страшное. Их специалиста я поручаю тебе. Если с ней что-то случится – полетят головы, и я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы первой была твоя.  
Буту только и оставалось, что поблагодарить за доверие. Прошел вслед за Хэкером в соседнюю комнату и застыл на пороге: там сидела дамочка с детской площадки, та самая, с чьей дочерью играл Паркер. В кармане плаща все так же угадывались очертания пистолета. Но как она могла оказаться здесь раньше него? Он ушел первым, гнал с предельной скоростью, включив мигалку… На вертолете прилетела?  
– Миссис Лестрейндж? – уточнил, вспомнив фамилию подружки Паркера.  
– Адамс, консультант-ксенобиолог, – протянула руку она. – А вы, как я понимаю, агент Бут?  
  
***  
  
Его обязанности – то ли охранника, то ли няньки – оказались несложными. Отвезти госпожу Адамс в институт Джефферсона, уговорить Кости показать ей труп… М-да, он, кажется, что-то говорил про легкость? Ладно, там пусть сами разбираются, его дело вернуть Адамс начальнику живой и здоровой.  
В машине он не утерпел, поинтересовался все-таки, есть ли у нее разрешение на оружие. Адамс сунула ему под нос лист бумаги. Все было в порядке, только там она именовалась не ксенобиологом, а агентом МИ-5, имеющим полное право таскать с собой девятимиллиметровый «Ругер». Неудивительно – акцент у нее был явно британский. То ли конкурент, то ли союзник, значит. Но почему скрывала, представляясь консультантом? И Паркер говорил о том, что его подружка из Франции. «Девушка Бонда», – мысленно усмехнулся Бут, возвращая Адамс ее документы.  
– И часто вы носите оружие на прогулку с ребенком? – спросил больше для поддержания беседы. При том, что сам не любил, когда посторонние лезли с вопросами, угрюмое молчание Адамс почему-то раздражало.  
– Всегда. Я не доверяю магл… людям, подобным вам. И хочу быть уверена, что смогу защититься.  
Ну, если она и правда агент британской разведки, обращаться с оружием умеет. Но что она имеет против таких, как он? И каких именно «таких»? Американцев? Агентов ФБР? Просто мужчин? Что значило это ее «магл»?  
  
Спросить не успел – машина остановилась у светофора. Бут равнодушно разглядывал пеструю толпу, двинувшуюся через дорогу. Один из переходивших повернулся…  
– Джонсон! – этого типа ФБР ловило десять лет, шесть из них – Бут лично. Пока из результатов – только пара лишних шрамов. И три новых трупа, все – подростки четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет. Именно такие этого гада и привлекали. И вот снова объявился, еще и так не вовремя!  
Адамс недоумевающе взглянула на него, но Бут уже, рявкнув:  
– Ждите здесь! – выскочил из машины.  
  
В узком переулке он настороженно заозирался, стараясь уловить хоть намек на движение. И не успел: вспышка выстрела, жгучая боль в правом плече… Еще выстрел («Ругер», – отметил мысленно Бут), и с балкона второго этажа свалилось тело Джонсона. Адамс подошла к нему, махнула какой-то палкой.  
– Он мертв, – сообщила.  
Бут долго не мог подобрать слов. Приличных.  
– Я же просил вас оставаться в машине!  
– А ваш начальник просил меня не отходить от вас и на фут, – невозмутимо ответила она. – Насколько я понимаю, его голос все-таки важнее.  
– ФБР ловило его десять лет.  
– Больше можно не ловить, – снова пожала плечами Адамс. – Мы сегодня доедем до вашего института Джефферсона или нет?  
«Доедем, не волнуйтесь», – хотелось ответить Буту, но вдруг потемнело в глазах. Плечо болело невыносимо, рукав намок от крови. Еще полчаса – и, если не перевязать, он потеряет сознание. Как ни противно это звучало, надо было ехать в больницу.  
– Вы можете сесть за руль? – спросил он Адамс, когда они, оставив разбираться с телом вызванных им агентов, вернулись к машине.  
– Конечно, – кивнула она. Уселась на водительское место, захлопнула дверь и, как и прежде, уставилась в окно. Боковое.  
– Ключ в зажигании, – сказал Бут минут через пять. От боли его уже ощутимо трясло, а еще дорогу показывать – вряд ли англичанка знает улицы Вашингтона. Чего она ждет?  
Об этом и спросил.  
– Ехать? Но как? – вытаращилась она.  
– Вы умеете водить машину? – вопрос был совершенно риторическим: хотел бы он посмотреть на агента МИ-5, который бы этого не умел. Поэтому ответ его просто потряс:  
– Нет.  
– Но зачем вы сели за руль?!  
– Вы же сами меня попросили! – взгляд у Адамс был такой же недоумевающий, как – наверняка – у него самого. – Послушайте… я правда не умею обращаться с этой штуковиной, – виновато пробормотала она. – Извините… Зато, – еще более смущенный взгляд, – я могу вылечить вам руку.  
Она достала из рукава нечто, напоминающее длинный карандаш. Взмахнула им, и рукав лопнул по обоим швам. Еще взмах, и на месте раны оказалось… да ничего там не оказалось – совершенно чистая кожа, будто и не стреляли в него. И боль прошла почти моментально. Следующим движением Адамс убрала пятна крови.  
– Рубашку вам портной зашьет, – усмехнулась.  
– Это… Это иллюзия? – уточнил Бут. – Чтобы я смог доехать до больницы, не отключившись?  
– Вам больше туда не нужно, – ответила Адамс. – Вы здоровы. И это не иллюзия, это… магия. Можем поменяться местами.  
– Магии не существует, – сказал Бут, когда они снова тронулись. В ответ Адамс только хмыкнула. – И вы – не агент английских спецслужб, так ведь?  
Она вздохнула:  
– Все равно вы ничего не вспомните, когда мы расстанемся. Стоит ли что-то объяснять?  
– Стоит. Вы носите с собой пистолет, у вас выправка то ли военного, то ли полицейского, плюс документы «коллеги Бонда»… Кстати, вы, кажется, не знаете, кто это такой… И при этом вы называете себя биологом и не умеете водить машину. Так не бывает. И еще ваша странная палка, разговоры о какой-то магии… Что вы сделали с моим плечом?  
– Вылечила, я же сказала, – уверила его Адамс. – Ладно, я действительно полицейский… бывший. Вернее, бывший аврор – так называется полиция у волшебников. И я действительно биолог, только специализируюсь по изучению и контролю магических существ. Предупреждая ваши вопросы – магия существует.  
Она рассказывала и рассказывала, всю дорогу. Про странный мир волшебников, давным-давно отделившихся от обычных людей, которых те называли «маглами». Как показалось Буту, в этом слове было нечто пренебрежительное. А еще подумалось вдруг, что у Адамс к этим маглам свои счеты, и немалые.  
– А вы хорошо стреляете.  
– Это заклинание самонаведения, промахнуться было невозможно. Хотя я действительно умею попадать в цель. Тренируюсь уже десять лет.  
– А эта ваша палка, ей ведь тоже можно убить?  
Адамс кивнула.  
– Тогда зачем вам пистолет?  
– Магия не всегда срабатывает. А девять миллиметров – всегда, – ответила она. Бут хмыкнул: похоже, изобретение господина Кольта уравняло людей не только друг с другом, но и с волшебниками.  
Так, он что, поверил во всю эту чушь?! Но совершенно здоровая рука?.. И то, что Адамс раньше него добралась до штаб-квартиры ФБР?.. И…  
Кстати, к английским спецслужбам Адамс не имела никакого отношения. Она снова показала свое «удостоверение» - совершенно чистый лист бумаги.  
– После применения к вам одного заклинания, «Конфундуса», вы увидели там то, что ожидали увидеть. Очевидно, из-за моего акцента вы и решили, что я из английских спецслужб. Будь он у меня, скажем, французским, вместо «МИ-5» вам бы померещилось другое название.  
И снова эти чертовы заклинания! Интересно, они задницу тоже с их помощью подтирают? Впрочем, спросил он Адамс о другом. Пусть лучше расскажет про этот их аврорат, и про то, почему ушла оттуда. В конце концов, не каждый же день удается поболтать с настоящей ведьмой, да еще коллегой? Ну и что, что потом ничего не вспомнит?  
Об этом Адамс рассказывала неохотно, и Бут снова сменил тему.  
– Допустим, вы убедитесь в том, что журналиста загрызла именно чупакабра. Что дальше?  
Объяснение Бута насторожило. Даже если миры обычных людей и волшебников действительно не должны соприкасаться, и поэтому высшие чины тут и там настаивают на секретности, убирая всякие намеки на то, что магия существует... Они точно не перегибают палку? Что значит «полная замена воспоминаний?» Как можно убедить человека в том, чего не было?  
– Да ладно вам. Люди всегда готовы поверить в то, что им привычнее. Посмотрите хоть на себя: я за секунду вылечила рану, на заживление которой средствами вашей медицины ушли бы недели, а вы все равно ищете во всем этом какой-то подвох, «фокус». Фокусы – это в ваших цирках, и то не всегда. А у нас – научная магия.  
«Научная магия»… Звучало оксюмороном, но ведь рана на руке и правда затянулась мгновенно!  
Бут свернул на парковку института Джефферсона.  
– Красиво тут, – Адамс оглядела клумбы с розами и – впервые за все время – улыбнулась. Улыбка ей шла, делала ее куда привлекательнее. Бут искренне понадеялся, что Кости не выставит их за порог… по крайней мере, сразу. Хотя бы прочитает распоряжение президента… В крайнем случае он попросит о помощи Камиллу – та относится к правительству США с куда большим уважением.  
  
***  
  
– Значит, это не чупакабра? – спросил Бут, когда они вышли из здания.  
– Конечно, нет, – покачала головой Адамс. Но не успел он то ли облегченно (одной проблемой меньше), то ли разочарованно (а сказка была так близко!) вздохнуть, добавила: – Это химера. Потому она и не тронула козу – химеры не переносят их специфического запаха. Я уже отправила отчет в ваше министерство магии. Теперь они подновят защитные заклинания в месте ее обитания, накажут виновных. Заодно направят специалистов по работе с памятью в ваш институт.  
– Чтобы заменить всем воспоминания?  
– Да. Я завтра подам им список людей, видевших труп и следы укусов на нем. Будьте добры подготовить его до утра.  
Бут открыл перед ней дверь пассажирского сидения, но Адамс покачала головой:  
– Слишком долго. Я уже была в гостинице, а значит, смогу туда аппарировать.  
И, не успел он уточнить, что она имела в виду, с громким хлопком исчезла.  
«Научная магия», чтоб ее!  
  
***  
  
Утром Бут с неприятным удивлением обнаружил Адамс в своем кабинете. Едва поздоровавшись, та протянула руку за списком, но Бут не торопился его ей отдавать. Смутное чувство беспокойства не давало заснуть всю ночь. Не верилось – несмотря на увиденные до сих пор чудеса, что можно просто так заменить человеку воспоминания. Казалось, что «датчик опасности», встроенный где-то промеж ушей еще во время службы в Афганистане и не раз спасавший жизнь, то и дело мигал, редко, ненавязчиво, но постоянно. А еще беспокоило то, что перед тем, как заявиться в ФБР, Адамс общалась с Ребеккой и Паркером. Их что, тоже подвергнут этой операции?  
– Могу вас поздравить: вам дали допуск третьего уровня. Обычно такой только у членов семей волшебников. Я решила, что это проще, чем стирать вам память. Понимаете, агент Бут, мы провели вместе довольно много времени, и это время было, скажем так, эмоционально окрашенным.  
Он взглянул вопросительно, и она пояснила:  
– Вы злились на меня из-за того убитого магла, вас ранило, вы испытывали сильную боль, потом так же сильно удивились, когда я вылечила вам руку… Обливиэйторы ведь убирают только факты, но эмоции остаются и могут сильно воздействовать на психику. Конечно, они подбирают новые варианты реальности таким образом, чтобы те накладывались на оставшиеся «пустыми» эмоции, но не всегда угадывают. А вы мне нравитесь, агент Бут, к тому же, наши дети вроде бы подружились. Я не захотела рисковать.  
– И что это значит? Что я буду помнить все, что случилось в эти дни?  
Адамс кивнула. Кажется, это был удобный момент спросить про Паркера, раз уж она сама вспомнила про детей?  
– Ничего с ним не будет. Они же просто видели нас с Реджи, так нас каждый день множество народу видит. Все замечают только то, что хотят, списывая несообразности на фокусы, иллюзии или свою невнимательность. А вот с вашими учеными из Джефферсона не так: их слова имеют вес, а данные могут привести к нарушению Статута о Секретности.  
Да, о чем-то подобном она вчера упоминала.  
– Она опасна? – все-таки спросил. – Эта ваша операция?  
– Как правило, нет. Таким вещами занимаются опытные специалисты, проколов почти не бывает. К тому же, меня и не видел никто, кроме профессора Бреннан.  
– Почти не бывает?  
– Ну, иногда… – Адамс задумалась. – Например, когда имеешь дело с гением. У них мозг устроен несколько по-другому, а заклинания рассчитаны на средний уровень интеллекта. В случае «аутлайнера» изменения могут быть серьезными.  
– Какими? – не зря он беспокоился!  
Адамс не стала врать или выкручиваться:  
– Полная потеря умственных способностей… Но уверяю вас, такие случаи исключительно редки и…  
– А я вас уверяю, что Кости и есть этот ваш аутлайнер! Она – чертов гений, с ней нельзя производить подобного, нельзя, ясно!  
Адамс покачала головой:  
– Агент Бут, вы же понимаете, что это решать не вам и не мне. При всем желании я не могу…  
– Можете. Если не включите ее в отчет.  
– Это не по правилам.  
Да плевать ему было на все эти правила! Это же Кости, Кос-ти! Она уникальна, второй такой нет! И к тому же…  
– А эта ваша эмоциональная составляющая? Да вы же три раза поругались над этими чертовыми останками! Я в жизни не видел двух более «эмоциональных» ученых!  
– Это был научный диспут. – Адамс покачала головой, свернула трубочкой принесенный им список. Бут придумать не мог, что еще сделать, как объяснить, переубедить? Сейчас она… как это? «Аппарирует», и все будет кончено!  
Не очень то понимая, что делает, Бут выхватил пистолет, сдвинул предохранитель... Черт, почему он такой легкий?  
Адамс горько усмехнулась:  
– Все вы, маглы, одинаковы! Не дергайтесь, он не заряжен. Когда вы заупрямились, я предположила подобный исход и вытащила патроны. Агент Бут… – дуло «Ругера» смотрело ему в лоб. И откуда-то пришла уверенность, что в случае чего эта бывшая полицей… вернее, «аврор», не промахнется. – Попытка нарушить Статут о Секретности, нападение на сотрудника министерства магии. Мага за такое отправили бы в Азкабан. А вас… Вы понимаете, что я имею право вас убить?  
– И вам за это ничего не будет? Так же, как и за Джонсона? Потому что я «просто магл»?  
Адамс кивнула.  
– Наши миры должны быть разделены. Никто не должен о нас знать, кроме получивших допуск. Мне правда жаль, – смотрела она сочувствующе, но палец на спусковом крючке побелел.  
  
А самое главное – Бут ее прекрасно понимал. Самому когда-то приходилось убивать, защищая интересы своей страны. Вот и Адамс интересует только ее мир, его спокойствие. И то, что он, Бут, ей нравится – а она сказала это совершенно искренне, притворство он бы почувствовал – уже ничего не решает.  
– Но ведь вы почему-то разрешили мне все помнить? Тогда почему не ей? Я ведь могу с ней поговорить, я ей все объясню… – кажется, Бут догадывался об ответе. И не ошибся:  
– Мы с вами (как и большинство тех, кто облечен какой-никакой властью) – люди долга, правил, субординации. У доктора Бреннан ничего подобного нет, она непредсказуема. А в случае, когда под угрозой безопасность всех магов… Палочка все-таки проигрывает пистолету, а наши щитовые заклинания не устоят перед вашим оружием массового поражения. Так что предлагаю согласиться со мной.  
– Нет. И плевать мне на ваш мир, на ваши законы и на все остальное! Стреляйте, черт с вами. Но пока я жив – никто из ваших придурков с палками даже не подойдет к Кости!  
– Интересно… – Адамс уставилась ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд не отвести, будто удерживает что-то. Вспомнилась вдруг их с Бреннан первая встреча. И остальные тоже: совместные расследования, ссоры, дурацкий поцелуй по просьбе Кэролайн…То, как они застряли в лифте в метель… Он как будто переживал все заново, сам того не желая… Да, точно: его как будто подталкивали это посмотреть! Или… показать? Да какого черта?!  
Он с усилием перевел мысли на другое: встреча с Паркером на детской площадке… Разглядывание очередного трупа… или нет, еще лучше: составление годового отчета. Кажется, он, отчет, Адамс и «добил» – вон, перестала на него таращиться, усмехнулась:  
– Да-а, в каждой работе один и те же бюрократические заморочки… Но постойте! Этого ведь быть не может!  
Бут хотел уточнить, чего именно, но голова после недавнего «просмотра картинок» все еще гудела, была тяжелой. К счастью, Адамс и сама продолжила:  
– Маглы не могут чувствовать легиллименцию и, тем более, не могут ей противостоять! Ну-у… так считается. Вам же удалось и то, и другое. Вы очень странный человек, агент Бут.  
– Хотите сказать, что я тоже колдун, вроде вас? – усмехнулся, чувствуя, что вышло как-то невесело. В сказках и том сериале, который так любит Паркер, это чертово волшебство было куда приятнее.  
– Вы – нет, – отмахнулась Адамс. – А вот кто-то из ваших предков – возможно. А значит, – хитро улыбнулась она, – и кто-нибудь из ваших потомков им когда-нибудь будет.  
Адамс развернула список, коснулась его палочкой. Протянула Буту, тот быстро пробежал глазами несколько строк. Имени Бреннан там больше не было.  
– Довольны?  
Кажется, у него не осталось сил даже кивнуть.  
– Но учтите – если у вас не получится уболтать свою «Кости», у меня будут больши-ие неприятности. И я постараюсь, чтобы у вас они тоже были.  
  
Громкий хлопок – и Адамс исчезла. На столе осталась кучка патронов – двенадцать штук. Бут сгреб их, подвинул к себе, медленно зарядил пистолет. По спине так же медленно ползла противная, холодная струйка пота.  
  
***  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что для того, чтобы у тебя не было неприятностей, я должна притвориться, что верю в чупакабру, в магию, в весь этот бред?  
– Нет. Ты должна притвориться, что в это не веришь.  
– Но я и так не верю!  
– Послушай, Кости… Это очень, очень важно. Просто веди себя так, будто все, что написано в этой бумаге – правда. Ну, знаешь… просто сыграй. Что-то вроде школьного мюзикла. Ты же всегда была прекрасной актрисой.  
– Если это для тебя так важно… – Кости уткнулась в желтоватый листок, присланный ему Адамс. – Но послушай! Получается, что мы отправим за решетку невинного человека!  
– Он окажется на свободе через неделю. Они обещали… волшебники.  
– А эти нелепые «признания» мистера Найджел-Мюррея? Они-то зачем были нужны?  
– Очевидно, для того, чтобы все среагировали на поддельные воспоминания эмоционально. Это даст им возможность поверить в них, принять, как свои. Что может быть более естественным, чем нелепость?  
– Нелепость не может быть естественной, – нахмурилась Бреннан.  
Бут улыбнулся:  
– Поэтому я и попросил вычеркнуть тебя из списка.  
  
***  
  
– Что-что ты сделала? – таким потрясенным она не видела Родольфуса уже давно. – Адамс, ты совсем чокнутая?! Впрочем, почему я спрашиваю? Это ведь нарушение Статута о Секретности!  
– Руди, я не смогла… Понимаешь, они… Они такие же, как мы, они… Он любит ее – совсем как я тебя! И если бы что-то угрожало тебе… или Реджи…  
– Или Ралфи, – в тон ей буркнул Родольфус, но Адамс только отмахнулась. – До чего трудно порой с вами, сентиментальными!  
– …Сказал человек, рванувший в другую вселенную за самым счастливым воспоминанием, – проворчала она, но он сделал вид, что не расслышал.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату влетела Реджи:  
– Мне нужна сова! – выпалила с порога.  
– Ты хотела сказать, что просишь разрешения воспользоваться моей или маминой совой, чтобы отправить письмо… кому, кстати?  
– Да, именно это я и сказала! Я написала Паркеру, я обещала!  
– М-да, сова днем в центре Вашингтона… Впрочем, я не удивлен: если уж работник министерства магии нарушает Статут, что взять с ребенка?  
– Руди, но… – Адамс растерянно развела руками. – Ну, если не хочешь – запрети ей.  
– Ей запретить? Мне-е запретить?! – одновременно выпалили Руди и Реджи.  
Адамс вздохнула:  
– Бесполезно, понимаю. Тогда… Давай, ты научишься пользоваться магловской почтой?  
На это Реджи согласилась, равно как и подождать с письмом хотя бы до завтра. Уходя, она вдруг оглянулась:  
– Слушай, мам! А если там, на площадке, не я вернула мячик, и не ты… получается, это сделал Паркер?  
Адамс хотела возразить, но… Другого варианта все равно не было! А если учесть, что агент Бут сумел устоять перед легиллименцией… Похоже, вскоре его ждет сюрприз.  
  



End file.
